


Think of a Good Excuse for being Late for Work Again

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: As usual, Sirius is late for work.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 5





	Think of a Good Excuse for being Late for Work Again

Sirius let out a string of curses as he zoomed down the never-ending staircases of Grimmauld Place. He was late for work…again. He rapidly ate his burnt toast, trying not to get the crumbs on his robes.

He was almost to the door when Hermione's cries caused him to halt. He anxiously waited for her to appear through the archway of the room. He didn't have to wait long, she came running into the room, almost tripping twice, holding a brown paper bag. She stopped in front of her husband, huffing and puffing, and held out the bag to him.

"Don't…forget," She gasped, "your lunch."

Sirius smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Thanks love. Gumbo as usual?" When she nodded, he affectionately ruffled her hair. "Love you, 'Mione."


End file.
